nerdudefandomcom-20200215-history
Top 5 favorite games
OH, HELLO! Tis i Ice owner of this wiki and i thought HAY, wynaut maek a tip fiev list on mah weeki. so i did. I made a top five list of the GREATEST VIDEO GAMES OF ALL TIME EVER IN THE UNIVERSE. Anywho, shall we get started? 5. Super Mario Bros. 2 Super Mario Bros. 2 is a game i love alot and one i remember alot. I overall love this game and everything about it, its great. I remember playing this when i was 4 all the time. I especially remember the boss, wart. It was so creative also, having turnips and stuff and 4 players!!! This game was truly a great time. Of course the thing that was... off about the game is that it was just a game called "Doki Doki Panic!!" with mario characters. And still when i see birdo in mario kart i say to myself "You shouldnt even be here!". But overall a very fantastic and fun game. 4. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker WInd Waker is AWESOME. I enjoyed every single second of this masterpeice and its definitley a game i will always hold onto. I remember it like yesterday sneaking into the forsaken fortress in a barell. Wind waker is just such a pleasant game and i love it. The soundtrack is unbelievably amazing, as well. The artstyle is... wierd and takes time to get used to but of course its a great game otherwise! 3. Mario Kart Wii All mario kart games are fun but mario kart wii IS FANTASTIC. This game is my number one most favorite spin off, it BLEW ME AWAY. I remember first getting it looking at all the cool unique courses. Now im a pro of it and im proud of myself because, when i was 11, i got the same exact time as the 2008 record of DK Summit. I freaking love that game though, and its the best mario spinoff in the world. EVER. Crap about this game? Hmm, thats hard, but i guess it would be things like: Theres not a double dash mode, and you cant make your own game room in online. Other than that, the game is freaking fantastic. 2. The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess Twilight princess is unexplainably good. The storyline, the idea, the everything. They had some very awesome landscapes which made this game awesome. Also the characters are quirky and cool. I dont have much more to say about it! Complaints: nothing! Get it, its fantastic. 1. Super Mario Galaxy 2 Super Mario Galaxy 2 = Best mario game that ever exsisted. I seriously love this game bro, like you dont even know. The graphics were great (especially for a wii game) and the landscapes were BEAUTIFUL. I love the boss in this game, it was pretty freaking epic, and the hub is better, the levels are fantastic, EVERYTHING ABOUT IT I JUST FUCKING LOVE. Im sorry this game is just too great. Get it. Now.